


Sunfall

by NameInProgress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameInProgress/pseuds/NameInProgress
Summary: What happens when half the world gets destroyed in the blink of an eye? Clearly chaos. And with immortals in the picture? More chaos. Which, hey, would be completely fine if you didn't care about anyone but yourself. Unfortunately I've been cursed with empathy and compassion, which means I just get to suffer right along with the rest of 'em. Welcome to this mess of a hellscape, apparently my misery is your entertainment, so enjoy the show, cross your fingers, and hope to hell you'll never be in my shoes.Warning - I have no consistent update schedule, though updates will probably be somewhere between 3-5am Eastern Standard Time, when do they show up.
Kudos: 1





	Sunfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll be putting trigger warnings for things here before each chapter. I don't think there's anything that bad in this chapter, feel free to correct me in the comments if I'm wrong. Feel free to comment any spelling or grammar mistakes too, if you want, I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.

"Boom"

And that's how the world ended. Kidding! We're still here, kinda... Okay, so basically only the immortals survived, there is still some mortals, just not that many....

But hey at least people still know how to throw a party. Actually, I think they've even gotten better at it. Probably just to try and forget everything that's happened, but hey, stay positive, you've got this Jason. Ya, right, I'm only an optimist when I'm drunk. Which I'm getting to I think. I mean why not waste some years getting blackout drunk, I mean I won't even have the side effects, I think, listen I don't really know my limits yet, I'm a new immortal. Practically a baby! Which now that I think about it, it's kinda weird considering how many other immortals seem to flirt with me.... Anyway. Off to get myself killed, 'cause fights mean death, and screams mean fights, so off to find that screaming.

I found the screams. Unfortunately it's just cause another immortal showed his face and one that's obviously unkillable at that.

"Hey, Waylon, over here, drinks on me."

He sighs and walks over. "You know I don't drink Jason, and from the looks of it you shouldn't either."

"Spoil sport as always. So what brings you out here then, you know this place is just filled with drunkards." I say with very fake cheer.

He doesn't react in the slightest to my attempt to lighten the mood and says "You need help. And I'm one of the only people you'll actually listen to. So I'm here. Now come on, let's get outta here. You're better than this and you know it."

That's it mood officially ruined. 

"I'm not better than this, and we both know it. I'm not too good for anything, and I've never claimed to be. So just leave, I've found a place where I belong."

I knock back another shot. He looks even more disappointed now. Didn't know that was possible.

"I've known you since you were a kid Jason, you are better than this. Now come on, lets go, or do I have to go get pottery face to drag you."

Great. He's serious about getting me outta here.

"Even if I left, where would I go. And what would I even do? You know what my quest was, why do you think it'll be any different this time around?"

Ha. Beat that, with your better person spiel!

"You could stay at my place. And trying to find some meaning in life wouldn't be a bad hobby for you. Also your "quest" was a lost cause and we both know that, so yes I think it'll be different. Unless you decide to make a hobby out of lost causes."

How dare he air quote quest! It was a quest! And no I'm not being dramatic.

"It's going to be the same, cause meaning is dead and I am not."

Still not being dramatic. Just stating facts.

"So you're just going to try and drink all your problems away. When alcohol doesn't even affect you."

"It does too affect me.... ish. Fine, you win. Though remember, you brought this plague upon yourself."

After that convincing argument, we headed out of that desolate wasteland of drunkards and profiteers.

I checked out of the shady hotel I'd been staying in and got in his car. Needless to say it was a long awkward drive. Ten hours of awkward conversation and I didn't even get to drive, 'cause apparently learning how to drive by stealing a car and evading criminals and cops alike doesn't cut it nowadays. I suppose it's not a great way to learn, but I heard the official courses or whatnot were boring and well since i already knew how to drive a car, who needs a license. According to Waylon, I did. Pft. whatever. At least the car is actually made for my species, Mr. Monster.

We arrived at his house, which is just a really normal looking place, which is weird 'cause you don't see many places in such good condition after the incident... Well this line of thought got depressing. The inside was just as nice. I shoved my stuff in the guest room, and asked where the nearest food source was. Which turned out to be a fully intact, operating, grocery store. Waylon lives in a very weird place apparently.

I enter the store and grab a cart, it has terrible wheels. So this is definitely a normal grocery store. No alcohol though, the ban must still be in place then. Good thing I snuck a lot in my luggage. After I finished grabbing practically every natural food item there, besides meat, I'm not vegetarian, it's just that Waylon always has plenty of meat, nothing else though, thus the shopping trip. Anyway I get in line at a register, 'cause I've got way over twenty items, and wait my turn. The cashier is a young girl, probably around sixteen, with bright bubblegum pink hair. She was friendly enough and didn't question the smell of liquor on me, if she even recognized it. 

I went back to Waylons, put the groceries away and flopped on the couch. Life... Normal life.... Nope. Can't face it. I'm out.

"Waylon. I can't do this... I'm failing already and it hasn't even been a day! I can't stand a single day of normal life stuff. I gotta leave. I'm sorry. I won't go back there though. I promise, I'll at least try and find somewhere else to exist first."

Please, please, please, don't try to guilt me into staying....

"The beginning's always the hardest. It'll get better if you let it. I get that this type of life might not be for you. You never had normalcy, even before, but give it a week. A single week. After that you can leave no judgement. Please at least give it a try?"

And there's the puppy dog eyes in word form.

"Fine, one week."

"Thanks."

Long story short, that week was worse than hell, and I've been there to compare. As soon as it was over, I left for somewhere. I don't actually know where I'm going, but whatever, I'll get there eventually.


End file.
